1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of help processing for computer programs and more particularly to provide help information on a mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computing applications have always included user help, including the rudimentary “read me” document, the more advanced help index accessible from a menu bar, and with the advent of the Web, a direct hyperlink from the computer program to a remote, Web site of help content. Of course, help content always could be found within the user manual of the computer program, if a user manual even exists. Notwithstanding, relying upon help in a user manual is not desirable in as much as the user manual once printed rapidly can become out of date or plain wrong—particularly in the face of continuous product patching, updating, and upgrading of the computer program.
Help for the computer program has typically involved a user requesting help for a computer program by selecting a button. The help information once displayed, whether a “read me” document, a Web site, or anything else, is often general; only describing the computer program in general. In addition, the help information displayed often hides the computer program for which the user is seeking help. Therefore, the user must move the help in order to read the displayed help information and view the computer program simultaneously. In this way, seeking help can interrupt the natural flow of a person using a computer program.